They Met in a Coffee Shop
by shakeahand55
Summary: But what do they say, opposites attract? Well that was more than true because Joly took to the older man like a fish takes to water.


Notes: I'm having a lot of Joly/Musichetta/Bossuet feels right now but I'm not sorry for that or this, the world always needs more of this OT3.

* * *

The first time Musichetta and Bossuet meet was the first time Joly had seen her from afar.

It was at their second meeting that Joly met her officially, he refused to shake her hand and he gave her a travel bottle of hand sanitizer with a big smile on his face, it smelled like roses with a strong alcohol burn as all sanitizers have.

But back to their first meeting, Joly was watching them from the table that he and Bossuet had taken when they arrived a few minutes earlier at the coffee shop, it was by the window and it let in just enough sun that Joly felt it was safe enough for them to sit at for longer than 15 minutes.

Bossuet had bumped into her, and the rest was history and they all fell fast and hard.

Musichetta was helping at a day program for deaf children when she and one of the girls she was helping went into that cafe and Bossuet bumped into her.

She was fleuent in LSF, langue des signes française, it was her first language (her second being French and later on in life she learns English) since her father had lost his hearing in an accident before she was born.

He lost his hearing in 1981, he was working in Banbury, Oxfordshire, England at a factory, a friend of his had got him the job and he worked 5 days a week then would travel home to Paris which was a 6 hour almost 7 hour journey.

He would go home Friday nights and spend time with his wife and go back late Sunday night so he would be back in Banbury for his shift Monday morning, but that only lasted 3 months before the explosion.

Him and 8 others were injuried in the blast and that resulted in him losing his hearing, he never did get it back even after the doctors told him he might, and he never went back to working in that factory or anyother factory.

After time spent at many doctors and programs to help him and his wife learn LSF he was ready to get out into the working world again and bring home money for him and his wife.

He took a job up at a local orphans home doing handy work to earn his cheque and he was still working there when Musichetta was born in 1985, he was working there until the day he died in 2002 when she was 17.

Musichetta grew up with LSF as her first language since it was all she spoke at home with her father, she spoke with her mother and at school or out in public but at home she was used to just signing so it's mostly all she did with her father and even her mother at home.

Musichetta was born in Paris in Arrondissement 13 and lived there until she was 5 when they moved to Arrondissement 1 so she could have a good school and her mother got a job at Palais-Royal, her father kept his job working at the orphans home which was just inside the district of Arrondissement 13.

But back to the moment that all their lives were changed.

Musichetta was helping the day program with an outing to the park and she had taken a little girl with her to the coffee shop to grab some coffee for herself and her co-workers, they had already been at the park for an hour and they needed some coffee to keep going.

She was signing to the little girl when Bossuet bumped into them, dropping his tray with his coffee and bagel on the floor, thankfully not on any one of them since the cup was fresh and still piping hot.

He was going back to the table where Joly was sitting drinking from his own travel mug filled with coffee he had made at home when he looked up to see the woman and a little girl signing to each other before Bossuet tripped and bumped into the woman.

Joly and Bossuet, they had been going out for almost a year, they had met and hit it off really fast, their friends didn't expect them to last a week what with Bossuet always falling or hurting himself and Joly being a hypochondriac or at least having most of the tendencies of one.

But what do they say, opposites attract?

Well that was more than true because Joly took to the older man like a fish takes to water.

It's just natural and they both were good for each other, Bossuet was 2 years older than Joly but that didn't mean a thing to either of them, their friends or their family.

Joly's grandmother had something to say about that through.

But it was only to say that he should of fallen for that cute boy that lived next to her in apartment 507; he was the same age as Bossuet, she was always trying to get one of her grandkids to go out with him, she said he had the build of a model.

She didn't care Joly was gay, which shocked more than a few of Joly's Aunts and Uncles, she just wanted one of her grandkids to become famous, she had a feeling she'd always say in her bones, that he would make it big once he hit 22.

She was right he did hit it big.

It was in Malaysia in the porn industry.

He had his own name and film titles and was one of the most well-known porn stars over there, Joly heard from a cousin once over Christmas dinner when they were out of earshot of their parents and their grandma.

After laughing for almost 15 minutes and then questioning his cousin on how she found out they had went back to the food that was laid out on the table and neither of them brought him up and none of his cousins would tell her once they found out as well.

It'd break her poor old heart, now none of her grandkids would be famous; they knew that would be what she would think.

She was a bit crazy and the family was sure she had more than one screw lose in that head of hers but she was almost 93 so they let it go, she wasn't harm and all the grandkids found her funny and they loved her to bits.

They never did tell her about him as time went on.

One of Joly's cousins went on to film school in America and another one started an internship working for the mayor and Joly started Pre-Med, so she was happy for them all, they were all famous and amazing in her eyes and they were sure she had all but forgotten that boy from apartment 507.

At get togethers they all still laugh about her obsession with him, they were all moving on with their careers, their lives or with school and he was probably a wash out doing drugs or something.

Joly's Grandmother had died in October and last they heard a Great Aunt who lived in Scotland was talking about getting her 22nd cat and the boy from apartment 507 was forgotten by all of them.

Joly loved his crazy family and now that he had Bossuet and Musichetta they were wrapped in all the craziness with him.

Ok but back to the coffee shop and the meeting of the three of them.

Joly watched on the edge of his seat as Bossuet calmly picked up his tray and stuttered out an apology but he stopped halfway through saying it as he had seen them signing so he didn't know if they could hear him, terror took over his face.

He opened his mouth to say something but then quickly shut it again and just ended up staring at the woman wide eyed, she laughed "It's alright" she said bending down to help him pick up the now empty cup and the bagel before tossing them into the trash beside her.

"I can hear, as you can tell by me speaking with you" she smirked "but this little one here can't, she's with me to pick up some coffee before we head back to the park and the group there" she wiped her hand against her jean clad leg and offered it to him.

"Musichetta" Bossuet took it after he too wiped his hand against his leg getting rid of the liquid that had splattered onto his fingers before he took hold of her hand, she smiled at his strong grip and he smiled at her "Bossuet" he tipped his hat and smiled before he smiled and waved at the little girl, she smiled and waved at him.

He watched as Musichetta turned to the little girl and started to sign "I'm telling her your name and she says hello and that she likes your hat" he nodded "thank you" he said smiling at the little girl again, they had moved out of the way of people coming and going and now Joly had to bend to the left so he could still watch them.

The little girl had started to turn around and look around the coffee shop; she took hold of the hem of Musichetta's top as she did letting the adults talk as she looked around and took in the people all ove the coffee shop.

It wasn't long before Bossuet was coming back to the table, coffee-less but had the woman's number and the woman he had been talking with was walking up to the counter and Joly turned his attention to his boyfriend and checked him over as best as he could to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"She's beautiful Joly, just amazing. I could look into her eyes until the end of days and be happy" Bossuet had gushed over and over to Joly about her eyes and Joly knew he couldn't wait to meet her and see her with his own eyes, he knew it'd be something he'd never regret.

To this day he never did regret meeting her, none of them did.

Musichetta still has the top she was wearing that day, Bossuet has his hat, it now has holes in it and stains from the many times he's landed in a puddle or spilled god knows what on it and Joly still uses the same travel mug he used that day.

They all go out to that same café on the day Bossuet had bumped into her, since it was the first day they met, and sit at the table by the window, the park can be seen if they look out it and they make Bossuet sit while they get the coffee and bagels or whatever they are going to eat.

No actually Musichetta gets the items, Joly goes with her to the counter but he won't touch anything and he looks around the place like even breathing in here will kill him, she laughs and holds his hand as she orders, Bossuet watches them with a fond smile on his face.

It's still the same, even after 4 years and none of them would change anything if they had the chance.

Since Musicehtta was an only child she has no family and Bossuet's mother moved to London but most of Joly's still live in France so they see them more then anything and they spend holidays with them when they aren't doing their own thing or with the rest of the Amis.

Bossuet's mother doesn't know that the 3 of them are in a Poly-relationship but Joly's family does and even if they don't understand it they just want to see Joly heppy so they let him live how he wants and never say anything bad to Bossuet or Musicehtta.

Both get Christmas gifts from Joly's family, and his cousins love to hang out with Musichetta for a girls day, and Bossuet is Joly's boyfriend and Musichetta is his girlfriend and they don't mind it, they all make eachother happy and she is helping them learn LSF since one of Joly's Uncles went deaf from old age.

Things aren't always all puppies and rinbows, it's just like anyone else relationship they have fights but they pacth them up pretty fast and things are ok, when they happen they will go to the coffee shop whenre they met and just sit and drink, it reminds them of where they started and how lucky they were to find eachother.

They have been together 4 years now and in just a few months time their first child will be born, they will take him or her to the park and show him or her the coffee shop where daddy bumped into mommy and they will point out the table where daddy was sitting watching when the bump happened.

**NOTE: In 1981 an explosion at a plant in Banbury, Oxfordshire, England which manufactured custard powder injured nine men and caused substantial damage to an external wall of the building. I'm not trying to make light of anything because I know shit like that is freaky as anything and lives can and will be changed by any accident, I'm just trying to use things that actually happened/are real…I like to look shit up basically. **

**So this is more of my headcanon for Musichetta. I really need a Beta I think, I also need to get Microsoft Word 2010 back since my computer crashed and I don't have it anymore and I'm writing on WordPad now, which is ok but it doesn't have spell check or anything I think I'm going to die.**

**So yes this was really small but I had to get it out of my head. I hope it was alright either way and yes I know it doesn't really have much plot but I just wanted to explain more of Musichetta more then anything, I totally adore her. **

**I've tried to understand neighborhoods in Paris and make it so 'Chetta grew up in 13 and moved to 1 for a better school, as I understand it Arrondissement 1 has more choices for school then any other Arrondissement.**


End file.
